


The Kind of Love I’ve Been Dreaming Of

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Autumn, Cat BB-8, Damerey Week, Day Five, F/M, Fluff, Pumpkins, they are basically dating but don't notice it before someone points it out, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: It takes a pumpkin patch visit for Rey to realize she may or maybe not be dating her roommate Poe.





	The Kind of Love I’ve Been Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day five!!! The prompts today are "I know", Modern AU and Sweater, which I managed to fit all in this fic. The title is from a Hozier song because Discord saved my life by giving me the link to a title generator lol.

“Rey we need to go, I don’t want to be late,” Poe calls out into their shared apartment. 

“Give me five minutes, I’m almost finished!” Rey shouts from her bedroom. 

Poe hears her shuffling around her room and he uses that time to scroll through his Instagram feed. He gets bored after two minutes and shoves is phone back in his pocket. 

Rey finally walks out with her backpack half opened and papers falling out. Bee, Poe’s orange tabby cat, comes running out of his bed and swats one of the sheets and runs away with it. Poe can’t help but laugh at the mess that is his roommate. 

“Bee give it back please,” Rey whines and drops her backpack to the floor, already anticipating that she will have to run after the cat. “I need that to study later.”

Bee immediately runs into the kitchen and Rey runs after him. While that happens Poe picks up Rey’s bag and puts everything back in it’s place.

“We can go, I have everything now,” Rey wheezes out as she slides out of the kitchen with her sheet crumpled up in her hand. 

“Let’s go,” Poe says and grabs his keys from the hook beside the door. They walk out of the apartment and Poe goes to lock the door, but Rey stops him.

“I forgot to grab my wallet.”

“No you didn’t I put it in your bag,” Poe laughs and finishes locking up the apartment. 

“You’re perfect Poe, what would I do without you?” Rey teases him and shoves him affectionately.

They get into Poe’s car and leave the parking lot. “Can you double check the address? I have no clue where this pumpkin patch place is.”

“Yeah sure,” Rey answers and looks through her school emails until she finds it. One of their teachers made it mandatory for all his students to go carve pumpkins to build a strong group bond before teams are formed for the project. “Oh, it’s at the same place we went to get strawberries this summer.”

Poe hums in agreement and changes lane on the highway. “By the way I’m putting a three pumpkin limit. Last year was too much,” Poe adds, “Thirteen is too much.”

“Thirteen is the perfect number for Halloween Poe!”

***

They leave the car in the carpark by the main building and follow their other classmates down the dirt path. Professor Skywalker is already waiting for them beside one of the tractors with his list in hand and ready to take the attendances. Either the students are really excited or they really don’t want to be here, but most of them are there. Professor Skywalker explains that they are all going to pick pumpkins and then going inside the barn to carve them. The ones who makes the best designs gets a coupon for free ice cream. It isn’t the best prize ever, but the goal is to meet their new classmates, but who would say no to free food. Everyone splits up and starts walking through the pumpkin patch in little groups to try to find the perfect one to carve.

The autumn wind blows through the field in cold gusts that makes the long grass bend and blow some dirt around. Rey starts shivering about ten minutes into her endeavor to find the perfect pumpkin. She’s extremely mad at herself that of all the things she could have forgotten to bring, she forgot her sweater. She stands up from where she’s kneeling to try to spot Poe in the field. She sees him laughing away with a group of boys, a couple of them that are on Poe’s soccer team, and she can’t help but to be jealous of the thick burgundy sweater that he’s wearing.

Poe turns away from his conversation, seemingly sensing that Rey is looking at him. He frowns as soon as he sees her shiver and walks away from the other boys to get to her side, is face laced with concern. 

“What’s going on Sunshine?” He opens his arms and Rey steps right into his embrace to steal some of his body heat. She shivers and Poe rubs his hands down her back to try to warm her up. “You’re freezing Rey, did you not bring your hoodie?”

“I can’t believe I left it home either,” Rey whines. “I’m so stupid Poe.” 

“No you’re not Rey, you are just distracted.” Poe takes a step back and pulls his sweater over his head and hands it to Rey. “There you go, it will warm you right up.” 

“Poe I can’t take yours, you’ll get cold too,” Rey rebukes and pushes the sweater back to him. He’s left in his white thin undershirt that clearly doesn’t look warm enough. “I’m not taking it from you.”

Poe laughs and throws it over her head. He laughs even more when Rey’s face pops out of the collar, her hair all over the place. “See it’s already on you, I couldn’t possibly take it from you now.”

“You are too much Dameron,” Rey laughs while she pulls her arms through the soft sleeves of the sweater.

“I know,” Poe adds. “Now find the best pumpkin so we can win free ice cream.”

Poe walks away with a big goofy smile on his face and tries to find a good pumpkin to double their chances.

***

Later, when everybody is back inside the barn and carving away at their pumpkins, Rey works away on her own project. She’s trying to carve Bee out of the pumpkin since the colour matches the cat perfectly. As she works on the tail, a group of girls comes over to her table. 

“Your name is Rey right?” One of them asks.

Rey looks up from her pumpkin, her hands covered with the gunk and seeds, to see who is talking to her. She doesn’t know her or any of the girls, but she answers anyway. “Yeah why?” 

“You’re lucky to be dating Dameron, any girl would kill to be with him.”

“What?” Rey says, confused.

“Dameron is like the perfect guy and you’ve managed to keep him for a long time.” The girls leave after that which is perfect since Rey would have had no clue what to say to them.

Rey stops what she’s doing and looks to one of the other tables where Poe is working on his own one. He smiles at her and gives her a little wave. 

Then suddenly Rey wonders, truly wonders, if everyone assumes they are dating. No boys ever approach her at parties or asks her out on dates, she’s been single since meeting Poe and so has he. They basically spend all their free time, at college or not, together. The whole scene with him giving her his sweater certainly didn’t help their case. 

The other question is would she mind dating him. That question is answered quickly by a no. She would love to be his girlfriend quite a lot. The thought has passed through her mind countless times throughout the five years that they’ve known each other. He’s kind, generous, smart and not to mention incredibly beautiful. She wonders if Poe thinks the same of her, if the same thoughts had run through his mind since they have met. The way he looks at her sometimes makes her think that there could be something more than just their friendship.

Rey finally decides that she’ll ask him once they are back home. She hopes it won’t make things to awkward between them if he doesn’t feel the same, because she couldn’t stand not having his grounding presence in her life. 

***

They don’t end up winning the pumpkin carving competition, a guy that’s in the art program carved the hell out of his and totally deserved it. Yet, Rey feels like she’s about to win something way more important than a few coupons for ice cream. 

They walk back to the car together, both carrying their own carved pumpkins and putting them in the trunk of the car. The drive is normal enough, except for the part where Rey can’t seem to find the right words to answer to Poe jokes. 

“Are you okay Rey?” He asks as he parks the car. “Did you actually manage to catch a cold in two hours?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Rey stops talking for a moment and gets out of the car. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

Poe walks to her side of the car and leans against the door. “Would home made butternut squash macaroni and cheese make it better?”

“How are you so good to me Poe Dameron?”

“You’re easy to be with Rey, there’s no one like you in this universe.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Poe picks some pieces of hay out of her hair, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Poe, are we dating?” Rey finally asks, unable to keep her mouth shut for any longer. Poe blinks a couple of time, his mouth opening and closing like fish and frowns, clearly showing his confusion. “Me and you, are we together?” She asks again and takes a small step back. “Everyone thinks we are and we aren’t going around saying we aren’t. So what’s up with that?” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Poe murmurs under his breath. “You’re too special to me to ruin this.” 

Rey smiles timidly, hoping that he’s saying that because he feels the same way about her. “Is that a yes?”

Poe still doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. “I would love to be with you if that’s what you want,” he finally says.

Rey smiles brightly and puts both her hands on Poe cheeks and leans her forehead against his. “I would like that a lot.” 

“Yeah?”

Rey nods quickly, leans in and Poe meets her halfway. Their first kiss is perfect, there’s no other words for it. 

“I think I’m already in love with you,” Rey says against his lips.

“I know.” Poe kisses her softly again. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I love reading through everyones comments! <3


End file.
